


When It Counts

by Malakia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!John, Omega!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Sherlockbbc-kinkmeme: "Omega!john is pregnant. Both he and Sherlock want children and so this is a planned pregnancy. At first things are fine between them. But as the pregnancy evolves Sherlock seems to be less and less commited...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Story is now edited by my lovely new beta reader/brit picker Bardlover1 THANK YOU!!!!

John fidgeted nervously on the toilet seat, his eyes shifting between the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter next to him and the whitewashed walls in front of him. He licked his lips and looked at his watch; not at the three minute mark yet.

Sighing, John dropped his head but a small smile was on his face. He knew he was probably being ridiculous but he couldn’t help himself. He could be having a baby! And it was going to be a part of him and _Sherlock_.

  
He thought about his alpha, out today at Bart’s to perform some experiment that couldn’t be done at 221B. If someone had told him that John Watson, an Omega, would one day be mated with Sherlock, an Alpha, he would have laughed in their face. For years John hid his Omega status, not wanting to be used as a birth machine but to have a career. And what a career he had, getting his doctorate and then going off to war. Somehow getting shot in the shoulder was a blessing in disguise because, in the end, it had led him to Sherlock.

  
At first, John didn’t even know that Sherlock was an Alpha. It wasn’t until much later he found about that and the suppressants Sherlock took to hide his scent. He didn’t want an Omega, just like John didn’t want an Alpha. John always viewed Alphas as being domineering with their big egos, thinking they were best at everything; Lord knows John met plenty of them in the service.

  
In a way Sherlock was like that, but when he learned John was an Omega - apparently when  they had first met at Bart’s lab - he didn’t change. He continued to act the way he always did, and slowly John came to realize that it was just Sherlock’s personality. The intelligence and superiority complex masked the hurt, socially awkward man underneath that society didn’t understand - save John and a select few. John fell easily into the role of taking care of Sherlock (rather reluctantly) because the man couldn’t eat or clean up after himself to save his life (and don’t even get John started about the lack of sleep!) Usually an Alpha would take care of the Omega’s needs, but John found it pleasant that he could not only take care of himself but another and have the adventures they had. It was an arrangement both of them liked and neither of them were willing to change it. Perhaps it was inevitable that John found himself in love with Sherlock, wishing they  _could_  be a regular Alpha and Omega.

Then Sherlock jumped off Bart’s lab.

John’s entire world crumbled the following three years. He continued to live but he wasn’t really  _living_ , he just went through the motions of day to day life. He had to move out of 221B, too many memories and not enough money, and took a full time job at the clinic. His limp came back and he felt older than what his real age. The nightmares were the worst, images of Afghanistan and Sherlock’s fall mixing together in a macabre way, that had him screaming and crying during the middle of the night.

Then on the anniversary of Sherlock’s fall, the Alpha suddenly appeared in John’s apartment. When the initial shock and disbelief wore off, an all consuming rage entered John’s body. God, he was so mad at Sherlock, he didn’t remember a lot about the conversation that followed but he recalled a lot of punching, yelling, and tears. It wasn’t until Sherlock kissed him that John finally calmed down from shock.

Sherlock then explained everything, why he did what he did, right down to what he did over the past three years. Sherlock didn’t say it then but John knew- John knew that Sherlock was in love with him. And John responded in kind by kissing the Alpha after he was done and dragging him to bed.

They spent a week wrapped up in each other, just skin on skin, and reassuring themselves even though they weren’t mates. It was the best week of John’s life because it wasn’t heat but really based on love. They never actually said ‘I love you’ to each other until the final day when they decided to go out and face the world. It surprised John delightfully when Sherlock said it first, which he quickly followed. The smile that crossed Sherlock’s face would always be ingrained in John’s memory, no matter what.

When Sherlock’s name was cleared (thanks to Mycroft) the two of them moved back to 221B and, though a little difficult at first, picked up on their adventures. It was a good life too; they were in love but nothing really changed between the two of them. They were the same old John and the same old Sherlock with an added layer.

They lived this way for a year before Sherlock announced one day, in front of the Yarders no less, that he wished to have a formal Bonding ceremony with John. John didn’t know if he wanted to punch the man for embarrassing him or to kiss him for reading his thoughts. He chose the latter and just decided to talk to Sherlock later about discretion.

John stopped taking his heat suppressors, but not his contraceptives, and three months later he and Sherlock were Bonded. John didn’t think life could get better than that; part of him though, his Omega half, felt a little empty. It wanted a child - _he_ wanted a child. He wasn’t sure though if Sherlock was so keen on the idea. John waited as long as long as possible (which wasn’t very long with his biological clock ticking). So one night, six months after their Bonding, John brought it up with Sherlock.

He expected the worst, that Sherlock didn’t want kids because it would interfere with the work and that their lifestyle was too dangerous. Instead what he got was a wide-eyed Sherlock, which he would have busted out laughing at had he not been so nervous, before the Alpha jumped up and kissed him thoroughly. John was so confused until Sherlock pulled away, telling him that he would love to have a child with John,  _he_  was just waiting for John to decide if he wanted kids. John told him why he didn’t talk to Sherlock about this until then and they both had a good laugh about it.

This all led him to where he was now, sitting on the closed toilet seat of the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test results. It had been at least three weeks since his last heat and by then the contraceptives he had stopped taking were out of his system. The past few days he had been feeling sick, not really to the point of throwing up but enough to worry him, but instead of alerting Sherlock he decided to go on a gamble. Waiting for a day when Sherlock was out for a while, John went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. Now he was just waiting for the results.

He glanced at his watch and practically scrambled for the test next to him when he saw that it had passed the three minute mark. Taking the stick in a shaky hand, he looked at the indicator. Then he smiled.

 

* * *

It wasn’t until later that day, practically night-time, when Sherlock returned back to the flat. John was sitting in their living room, enjoying a nice cuppa, when he heard his Mate coming up the stairs before bursting through the door. “Hello Sherlock,” John said, trying to act normal though all he wanted to do then was jump up and announce it clearly to his Alpha.

“Hello,” Sherlock replied, shrugging off his suit jacket while he walked over to John and kissed him on top of his head. John felt a bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with him being ill; surprisingly, Sherlock was affectionate in private (and sometimes in public) and it was moments like these that made John wonder how he ended up with the incredible man.

“How was your experiment at Bart’s?” he asked, watching Sherlock move to the kitchen.

The younger man placed his jacket on the back of his chair and began rolling up his sleeves before responding. “Very well, actually. It proved that Mark Stevens didn’t kill his wife but he was having an affair with another man.”

“Good,” John said standing up and following Sherlock into the kitchen. “I guessed you would be back late but I made dinner for us. All we have to do is pull it out of the fridge and reheat it. And you  _are_  eating, Sherlock.”

“I thought I smelled Bucatini all’Amatriciana,” Sherlock said with a little smirk on his face. He paused before he could look through his microscope at a specimen while John got their food out of the fridge. “You usually don’t cook,” he stated.

“Hmmm no, but I felt like it tonight.” John tried his best to stop smiling, but looking over at Sherlock after he had placed both their plates down on the counter he knew he failed.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his Mate. “I’ve noticed...,” his voice quiet, almost in disbelief and hope, “...that your scent has changed a little in the last few days as well.”

“Has it?” John knew he was being coy but he loved moments like this when he could surprise Sherlock.

“Yes, I had thought it had been a lot more stress from the clinic since it is flu season, but... you don’t cook unless you have an announcement.”

John was sure he was wearing a goofy grin as he watched Sherlock slowly stand up and cautiously approach him. “Hmmm, no stress at the clinic,” John promised as his Alpha stood just a foot outside his personal space. Making full eye contact, he continued, “I’m just pregnant.”

Next thing John knew he was backed up against the counter with Sherlock’s soft mouth against his. The consulting detective’s hands wrapped themselves around him to keep John firmly in place but John didn’t even want to leave as he felt his Alpha’s tongue run across his closed lips. Eagerly he opened them, allowing his Alpha access his mouth fully.

Sherlock wasted no time, wrapping his tongue around John’s own, a small tug-of-war ensuing before John fell limp in the consulting detective’s grasp. He moaned softly as Sherlock thoroughly explored, feeling the familiar tightening in his pants. Sherlock broke the kiss and gently nibbled on the Omega’s bottom lip, a soft sigh passing through his nose.

They stayed in their liplock for a few more seconds, the kissing alternating between languid and passionate. Finally though John pulled back, ~~if~~ more than anything so he wouldn’t start begging his Alpha to take him on the kitchen counter. “We should eat,” he stated before Sherlock swooped down to kiss him again.

“Hmmmmm.... Eating... boring...” Sherlock replied in between kisses.

“Be that... as it may... for you.... I do have to eat... for the baby.”

That had Sherlock pausing before pulling back. John could see that massive intellect kicking in. “I suppose you’re right,” the Alpha conceded with a pout. John chuckled before reaching up on his tiptoes to give a quick peck to those cupid bow lips.

“We’ll pick up later, yeah?” he whispered before turning around to reheat their dinner. Or at least tried to with Sherlock continuing to hold him tightly. “Sherlock! Let me reheat our dinner,” John laughed.

“No,” Sherlock hummed placing his head near John’s neck and taking a deep breath ~~e~~. “I love you.”

John smiled broadly. “I love you too.” He let Sherlock hold him as he prepared their food and at that moment, he knew they were ready for a child.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO THE LOVELY BARDLOVER1 FOR BETAING AND BRIT PICKING!!!! 
> 
> ALSO WARNINGS: CHILD DEATH IS MENTIONED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Or so John thought. Now, sixth months along in his pregnancy, he was having severe doubts about Sherlock even _wanting_ this baby. No doubt the first two months were the best of the pregnancy; Sherlock had been so attentive to John’s needs, talking about anything that had to do with the baby- which was saying something since most Alphas didn’t even bother. It wasn’t until John actually started developing a baby bump and hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time that Sherlock began pulling away from him.

 

It was slow at first, so slow that John didn’t even notice it. He touched John less and less, withdrawing even more into his experiments or cases. Then he kept staying away from the apartment for one reason or another, which was when John first started noticing Sherlock pulling away. The touches came few and far between with Sherlock staying away, not even coming to bed like he used to. Their conversations became strained, leaving John nearly in tears when Sherlock just upped and left.

 

 _‘Why is this happening? Was it something I did? Is it my body?’_ These thoughts filtered through John’s head at night as he lay in bed waiting for his Mate, only to fall asleep and wake up to an empty bed. He just didn’t understand it; usually Alphas, though distant, were happy that their Omegas were having a child - he had never seen a case this severe before. Because of this distance, John lost count of the number of times he had cried, how often he worried - none of which were healthy for the baby. God, what was Sherlock doing? Didn’t he know that a too distant Alpha was unhealthy for both the baby and the Omega? Surely he did. He wasn’t that thick - an idiot, but not thick. The only thing that kept John going was the smell of his Alpha permeating throughout the flat, indicating his Alpha _was_ still living there. That, and their Bond, which he still felt and held onto tightly.

 

Walking down the street from the store, John rubbed his belly with one hand while carrying groceries in the other. He ignored the stares of admiration and jealousy, too lost in his own problems at the moment. No one approached him, which he was happy about as he thought about what he would do if Sherlock kept acting like this and what it meant for their child. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he barely noticed when his phone went off in his coat pocket.

 

Quickly he reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone, seeing a blocked number. _‘Only one person I know that would use a blocked number....’_ John thought as he unlocked his phone. “Evening, Mycroft.”

 

“Greetings to you as well, John,” Mycroft’s calmly authoritative voice replied. “I was hoping to have a quick chat with you before you made your way home.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, John noticed a nondescript black car pull up beside him. He withheld a sigh; he really didn’t want to, but.... maybe he could get some answers on why Sherlock was acting so strangely. “Yes, fine.”

 

He cut the call short and wobbled over to the car. The back passenger door popped open and John opened it to reveal Anthea, typically typing away on her Blackberry. John didn’t greet her, knowing he would only get one word responses even though this wasn’t their first rodeo and after all, he had others matter to think about. Carefully he got in, setting the bag between him and Mycroft’s PA.

 

He barely had the door closed when the car slowly started off, practically closing the door by itself. Neither John nor Anthea made any conversation, though the two of them were civilly to one another. Anthea must have picked up on John’s distress and blessedly remained quiet.

 

It wasn’t long before the car pulled up outside the Diogenes Club, a typically hush-hush place for the aristocratic Alphas; there were only a few exceptions to the rule - John being one and _Mycroft_ being the other.

 

Silently John made his way through the quiet rooms, ignoring the Alphas, old and young, that sat there. As always they ignored him, favouring whatever paper they read, though John could see that some of them looked up to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. By now John didn’t need a guide to show him where the ‘Guest Rooms’ were, so he just let himself in and waddled into the back.

 

Mycroft’s doors were open, allowing John to enter. What greeted him was Mycroft looking over some important looking papers at his desk with an attendant nearby. John took a seat in one of the comfy chairs in the room, watching quietly as Mycroft finished signing something before handing it over to the attendant. The young man bowed before scurrying off, not even bothering to give any acknowledgement to John, closing the doors as he left the room.

 

“So nice of you to meet me, John,” Mycroft said pleasantly as he stood up behind his desk. “Would you like some water?”

 

“Yes please, water would be lovely,” John replied honestly. His throat was dry, and though usually he wasn’t so nervous around Mycroft, he _was_ nervous about talking about Sherlock with his brother.

 

“How is the pregnancy coming along?” Mycroft continued as he went over to the cabinet that held various liquor bottles and a pitcher of water. Grabbing two glasses, he filled one with water and the other with brandy as John replied good naturedly,

 

“I doubt that you don’t know the answer.”

 

“Yes, but I heard it is more polite to ask.” Bringing the glasses to where John sat, Mycroft handed the glass of water to him before taking a seat across from the doctor.

 

“Did Greg teach you that? And I have to ask, how is that going?” John saw a hint of affection, at the name of the Detective Inspector, come across Mycroft’s face. Just as it was surprising to learn that Mycroft was an _Omega,_ taking suppressants and contraceptives,and with a powerful position in the British government, so was the slow build up of Mycroft’s relationship with the once-Bonded Alpha, Greg, who already had two kids of his own. Perhaps it shouldn’t have been, but by the time that John had found out about the relationship between the two of them it was after Sherlock returned - a relationship that had been going on for a year before then. A pleasant surprise, for John was truly happy for the two of them, but a surprise nonetheless.

 

“Going very well,” Mycroft said, nearly looking like a preening Omega. But of course John would never mention that to his brother-in-law. “But that is not what we are here about now, is it?”

 

John quickly sobered up at that as he took a sip of his water. The room was quiet for a moment with John trying not to squirm under Mycroft’s precise gaze before the government official spoke. “I’ve noticed that you have been stressed lately, is something wrong?”

 

John had to bite back a nervous giggle. Mycroft probably already knew what his problem was, the bastard. _‘Better now than never,’_ John thought, taking a large gulp of his water to wet his throat. “It’s... Sherlock,” John said as evenly as he could. Mycroft didn’t say anything so John continued. “When I first announced I was pregnant, he seemed truly happy, the happiest I have seen him in... well a while, not since our Bonding ceremony. But.... he’s slowly pulling away from me and the baby. I can’t help but wonder.... wonder if he even _wants_ a child now. If he regrets it.... I mean, the last time we were even in the same room feels like _weeks_ ago....”

 

Hearing it out loud, his problem seemed silly, but Mycroft continued to look at him calmly. The man took a sip of brandy, shifting his gaze from the doctor to his glass. He sat there, swirling the brandy, seeming to think of an answer. After a couple more moments of silence he spoke.

 

“Did you know, John.... that I once had a child?”

 

John looked at him, confused and a little gobsmacked. Mycroft had a child? Mycroft of all people? When? And what did that have to do with his problem now?

 

“Um, No. I didn’t,” John said a little uncomfortably.

 

“Hm, I thought you wouldn’t, after all it wasn’t something I publicly announced and Sherlock rarely likes to talk about it,” Mycroft said, shifting his eyes to John before looking at his glass again. There was more silence before Mycroft took a deep breath. “Her name was Lucy. She was technically an accident - my suppressants failed me and the nearest Alpha just happened to find me.

 

“As you can imagine, when I found out that I was pregnant the father wanted nothing to do with her. That was fine by me, we were not Bonded so it wasn’t a terrible loss. I was able to keep the pregnancy a secret and Lucy was born on December 16, 1999. She was truly beautiful with red hair and pale blue eyes. She certainly was a Holmes with all her curiosity...unfortunately my career was taking off and I didn’t have the time always to be with her. That, and you probably know statistically that children born out of Alpha/Omega heat do better with if both parties present. So I went to the only Alpha I knew at the time that I trusted.”

 

“Wait a minute,” John interrupted, still trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing as he caught onto what Mycroft was saying. “You let Sherlock... watch your... daughter? Sherlock?”

 

A small smirk crossed Mycroft’s face as he made eye contact with John. “Rest assured, Sherlock had the same reservations as you do, but once he got a handle on taking care of Lucy there was no one else I would give her to.”

 

John couldn’t see Sherlock taking care of a child, let alone raising one by himself without supervision. Yes, he knew Sherlock wanted kids but John wasn’t sure he would go back to work anytime soon until he _knew_ Sherlock could take care of a child by himself. It must have shown on his face because Mycroft laughed dryly before taking a drink of his brandy.

 

“If it makes you feel better I had the CCTV at my disposal at the time, so I was able to keep a close eye on both of them.”

 

“And how did he do?”

“He excelled at it,” Mycroft said, astounding John. “He did a little research about parenting but in the end, surprisingly, he was a natural at it. He was still in college at the time but he was able to balance Lucy, his studies, and his... nonlethal experiments while staying in a tiny apartment.

 

“It was amazing to watch on the CCTV how he interacted with her. I was shocked myself at how well he did.” There was a sad softness around Mycroft’s eyes as he looked back down at his glass. “I still remember some of Lucy’s first words including ‘Sher-Sher’.... And when she got older, she would get so excited whenever I had to take her to Sherlock. If I didn’t explain to her that Sherlock was her uncle, I think she would have started calling _him_ ‘Daddy’ instead of me.” A sad smile crossed Mycroft’s face and John had to swallow down his. Mycroft wouldn’t appreciate it.

 

“My fondest memory of my daughter was her third birthday,” Mycroft continued. “There was an emergency meeting I had to attend so I had Lucy dropped off at Sherlock’s place. By the time I was done it was the afternoon, so I went to pick her up. Usually Sherlock just stayed indoors with her, so imagine my surprise when Sherlock’s landlord told me they left for a nearby park. I must admit I panicked a little and practically ran there to make sure both of them were safe....

 

“I remember getting to the park and the first thing I saw was my little girl being thrown up in the air, laughing like there wasn’t a care in the world. Sherlock caught her and she wrapped her little arms around his neck as he spun the both of them around... He looked so young and happy then, laughing along with her before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.... It’s the best memory I have of the both of them....” Mycroft suddenly fell quiet and John looked away, seeing the signs of wetness in the older man’s eyes. John couldn’t imagine what was going through his head at that moment.  They sat there in silence.

 

Then Mycroft suddenly coughed, clearing his throat. John turned his head to look at him, just as the government official made eye contact with him again. “My point is, John, you shouldn’t worry about Sherlock not wanting this child. After the way he was with Lucy, he told me once that he wanted children but never thought he would meet an Omega that would want him. I think it was the thing that he wanted above everything in his life.”

 

John sat there, thinking about what Mycroft had said. He never thought about Sherlock interacting with kids before, but then again he never dealt with children on cases except for the one before his fall - and that hadn’t gone well since the little girl was tricked into thinking the person that had kidnapped her and her brother was Sherlock. But now his mind was conjuring up images of what Mycroft was describing and, surprisingly, he could see it very well. But that didn’t explain why he was acting the way he was _now._

 

“A lot can change,” John countered.

 

“I very much doubt that. Did you know that even before you two Bonded he was looking up baby names and themes for a nursery?”

 

Well, _that_ was news to John, once again shocking him into silence. Mycroft smirked a little at John’s expression. “He wants this child, John. Perhaps you should talk to him before thinking that he does not. I may not know my brother’s mind like I used to, I have tried talking to him about his behaviour but you know him and his stubbornness.”

 

John nodded, still a little shocked by everything he just heard. “Yeah I do, and I promise I’ll talk to him when I get home.”

 

“Excellent, now if you will excuse me I have an appointment to attend to,” Mycroft said, putting down his glass and standing. “It was nice chatting with you again, Anthea, will take you home.”

 

He made his way to the doors but John had to know just one more thing before he left. “Mycroft,” John called, standing up as quickly as he could and turning to face the other man.

 

Mycroft stopped, indicating he was listening, though didn’t turn around, but John continued. “If you don’t mind me asking... what happened to Lucy?”

 

A tense silence filled the room. John supposed that his question was out of line and was about to tell Mycroft to forget he asked when the other man spoke softly. “As you may imagine, even during the early years of my career I developed many enemies....One of them caught wind of my child and took her.... By the time we... found her... it was too late....” Mycroft paused, his voice strained.

 

“Sherlock helped work the case but even he wasn’t fast enough to prevent what happened.... From what we could tell it was an accident after she tried to.... escape....” At the end Mycroft’s voice cracked before everything fell into silence again. “The men that got her were either killed or arrested but Sherlock never forgave himself for not being there sooner, and he never forgave me because they were _my_ enemies and had slipped past the guards I posted.... It was around that time that he took up cocaine to cope with the loss and I was too busy throwing myself into my work to notice...” he finished.

 

John sat there, staring at the man he thought he once knew. Christ, how do you deal with the death of your own child? John was sure that if anything were to happen to this baby he would probably go insane or, at the very worst, kill himself! How did Mycroft do it? And Sherlock - Christ, he turned to drugs to cope. It explained, though, why he hated Mycroft so much.....

 

“Does Greg know?” John suddenly asked, surprised at himself.

 

Mycroft gave a bitter laugh. “No, but I do plan on telling him one day.”

 

John nodded, even though Mycroft couldn’t see it, before asking brokenly: “Sherlock... once, before he stopped speaking to me for so long.... he once offered the name Lucia if the baby was a girl. I said something about calling the girl ‘Luci’ as a nickname and he practically ran out of the room... but if you don’t mind... can I, we, can... can we use the name?”

 

Mycroft didn’t say or do anything for a moment, but slowly he turned his head to allow the right side of his face to be shown toward John. There was wetness in his eyes and a bitter sadness mixed with a little joy on his face. “That would be wonderful, John,” he whispered. With that he turned and left completely, leaving John in a sort of daze.

 

He finished off his water before setting the glass down and placing both hands on his growing belly as he made his way to the door. Anetha was waiting for him and the two of them quickly made their way to a waiting car. Once they were both seated (and John made sure the groceries were still there) he turned his thoughts toward the conversation he just has. Was Sherlock pulling away because he thought his own enemies would come after John and the baby? That would explain most of it. John had been kidnapped way too many times to count but he could defend himself, a young one couldn’t. John sighed, pulling all of his emotions together.

 

He needed to talk to Sherlock. If he wanted this child and was trying to protect them then he was going about it in the wrong way. He would show Sherlock that they could do this _together_ like they always did. It wasn’t going to be easy but, damn it, parenthood never is; and as long as they stuck together they could protect their baby no matter what.


	3. Confrontation

As it turned John wasn’t able to talk to Sherlock that day as a case turned up. At this stage of pregnancy John couldn’t follow Sherlock around like he usually did. During those days, John tried to remain calm and not over-think their problem until he could talk to Sherlock. It wasn’t easy but John managed it, and by the end of the week Sherlock had been able to solve the case. The problem now was trying to find where Sherlock had been hiding.

 

John sat in his usual chair in their living room, his cup of tea long forgotten next to him on the table, rubbing his belly, trying to figure out where his wayward Mate was. He had a few ideas, but as he thought about it they seemed to be doubtful, most likely Sherlock would think that John would look in those places so he would go somewhere else. This left John in a little conundrum on about where to look.

 

“Woohoo! John, you here, dearie?” Mrs. Hudson’s voice called as she slowly came up the stairs, snapping John from his thoughts. “Oh, just look at you! Getting so big!”

 

John smiled because Mrs. Hudson always said that whenever she saw him. It was said out of affection more than just her forgetting. “Yes, he or she seems to be growing a lot,” John replied.

 

“I wish you would just find out the gender of the baby,” Mrs. Hudson said in a bubbly tone, coming to stand next to the doctor. “The anticipation is killing me. Lord knows I didn’t do with my own children!”

 

“I like surprises,” John said with a small smile. “And Sherlock wanted to guess the baby’s gender.”

 

“Speaking of that Alpha of yours, could you tell him to keep it down with whatever he is doing in 221C. My soothers may be able to put me sleep but all the noise he makes wakes me up even if I take them!”

 

Now John was utterly confused. “221C?”

 

“Yes, he came to me weeks ago asking if he could rent the basement room. As you know I can’t rent it out to anyone so of course I said yes! He said he was going to convert it into a lab! Imagine! But I think it’s a lovely idea for you and the baby.”

 

John’s mind was a little bogged down at the moment as he tried to process the new information. Sherlock hadn’t even _left_ Baker Street? He was just downstairs!? _‘Why didn’t I think of that? God, I can be such an idiot at times....’_ “Is he down there now?” John asked, struggling to get up. “I’ll go talk to him about it.”

 

“I saw him go down there this morning,” Mrs. Hudson replied as she helped him stand. “I need to head to the shop really quick - ran out of flour for my baking- do you need anything?”

 

“Um, milk, thanks,” John replied distractedly as he made his way to the door and down the stairs.

 

“You’re welcome, dearie. Just remember I am your landlady, not your housekeeper!”

 

John might have said something to her, but he didn’t remember as he stood on the landing, the prospect of seeing his Alpha again almost overriding everything except the care for the baby. Trying to make as little noise as possible he went over to the basement door leading to 221C, a little miffed that he hadn’t noticed before that there was no lock on it now.

 

He stood there for a moment debating whether he could be sneaky enough to make his way down and surprise his Mate. _‘Sherlock can tell who comes up the stairs by listening to their footsteps, what chance do I have to surprise him?’_ Sucking it up, he decided to forgo surprise and just go in.

 

Carefully he opened the door before descending the old wooden steps. The walls of the short corridor leading to the one room basement were now covered in new yellow and black damask wallpaper and there was a small rug on the floor, but what surprised John the most was that the hallway had piles of toys and books _everywhere._ A narrow path lay between the stacks of toys and books, and as he walked further along he noticed that some of the toys were not just meant for babies but toddlers and that _all_ of the books were about parenting.

 

The door that led into the main room had been stripped of its pale green paint and stained to make it look more natural. John paused, staring at the door, before taking a hold of the handle and opening it. He almost laughed at the sight before him.

 

The room’s decor continued the black and yellow damask theme with a new beige carpet. The curtains were pulled back to allow in more light, letting John see the areas that were once darkened. The fireplace looked almost brand new with a mirror hanging above it, and another mirror sat in the corner near the other door. But the most entertaining sight of all was that in the middle of the room. At a table with all sorts of scientific equipment on it was Sherlock, bent over looking through his microscope as a mountain of baby toys surrounded him. No joke, the area was littered with probably every baby toy known to man, even flooding onto the table with only a little path across the room being the only area where one could move. There were also baby and parenting books. Sherlock right now sort of reminded John of all those kid-friendly scientists he used to watch on TV as a child. The only thing really out of place was an antique green-and-gold porcelain box, decorated with flowers, that rested near Sherlock’s right elbow.

 

“Sherlock...?” he called out tentatively. John watched as the consulting detective jumped in the air, revealing that he had been so engrossed with whatever he was looking at that he didn’t even hear John.

 

“John, I.... was busy...” Sherlock said rather lamely as he tried to compose himself while a fine blush crossed his face.

 

“I can see that,” John said, taking a look around the room again before looking over at Sherlock. “Would you mind explaining to me what this is all about?”

 

Sherlock’s blush darkened even more and he looked away. “It’s research... for the baby’s sake... I have been doing a lot of research about certain toys, and I’m sure as a doctor you know some toys contain lead and other chemicals which in copious amounts can hurt the baby - or so I have read. I am not taking any chances though.”

 

John was confused a little but couldn’t help but feel a warming sensation rise in his chest. “And everything else? The baby and parenting books?”

  
Now Sherlock looked really embarrassed, a sight John was happy to see because it often reminded him of how _human_ Sherlock still was. “I.... don’t really have much experience with children but I heard reading to a child helps in their development...” he muttered, sounding like a pouting child.

  
A broad smile crossed John’s face and (damn hormones) he could feel tears in his eyes. “You’ve been doing that all this time...?” he asked, astounded though extremely happy. “So you do want this baby?”

  
Sherlock snapped his head up, making eye contact with John. “Of course I want this baby, John!” he said, trying to maintain a calm level.

  
“Well, how was I supposed to know that?” John countered, trying to remain equally calm. Being angered and stressed would do nothing for the health of the baby. “You haven’t touched me in weeks! Let alone spoken to me!”

  
Sherlock’s indignant face fell and he once again looked away. John frowned, not liking it when Sherlock didn’t answer to explain himself, so carefully and slowly he made his way to his Mate. Once he was a good two feet away he stopped with Sherlock still not having looked him in the eye. “Is it about Lucy?” he asked softly.

  
John had never seen Sherlock’s head whip up so fast with a shocked expression. “Mycroft told me,” John explained. “I... visited him and he told me all about Lucy. How amazing you were with her and how you loved her like she was your own. About her death....”

  
A pained expression crossed Sherlock’s face. “She...” Sherlock started but then stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath but the pained expression remained as he opened his eyes again. “I didn’t think Mycroft would talk about her.”

  
“I didn’t think he wanted to,” John offered. “But I told him about how you were pulling away from me and the baby. I feared you were regretting your decision about having this child - which I see now isn’t true.” John smiled a little at that but became serious as he continued. “He just told me because he wanted to explain that you truly _did_ want a child. He even told me you were looking up baby names and themes for the bedroom even before we were Bonded.”

  
“You weren’t supposed to know that,” Sherlock muttered. “I’ll get him back for that.”

  
“I’m sure you will,” John said with a little smile. “But enough about Mycroft, this is about _us._ After my talk with Mycroft, I began to think of reasons why you would pull away and then I thought about what happened with Lucy. Is the reason you’re not touching me ~~is~~ to reduce the risk of kidnapping? Don’t seem interested and your enemies won’t take the things most important to you?”

  
John was a little hurt when Sherlock didn’t respond at first, just looked away again. John was about to demand some answers from the man when he spoke in a softly strained voice, “Sort of.... That was one of the ideas yes.... another was - is.... I’m not....”

  
John’s heart broke a little as he watched his usually emotionless Mate try to find the words to express what he was feeling. “Sentimental?” he offered.

  
Sherlock nodded his head but still didn’t look at John, instead pacing in what little space he had. “It’s crazy!” he said. “I didn’t think pregnancy did this to an Alpha! I was never around Mycroft when he was pregnant with Lucy so I had no clue! The Alpha in me just wants to smother you in affection and constantly touch you! And your smell! God, your smell only drives me crazy! Reminding me that it was _me_ who got you pregnant and that I will be the _only_ one allowed to do it ever again. I want to go to the highest point on earth and just shout out my joy! It’s not natural!” By the end of it Sherlock was yelling, and in what little walking room he had began to pace, his brows furrowed in concentration. “It  was messing with The Work so I had to remove myself from what was bothering me, but even then that didn’t work I got no relief! What is wrong with me that no matter what I do I think about you and the baby constantly? More than I ever have before....”

  
John let out a hard sigh as the baby started kicking, hearing its father for the first time in weeks and  picking up on the Alpha’s distress. John needed to end this before it got out of hand, so quickly he invaded his Alpha’s personal space.

  
He pushed himself to Sherlock’s side, stopping his pacing as the doctor wrapped his arms around him. He placed his head on the younger man’s shoulder, closing his eyes to bask in the Alpha’s scent and listening to Sherlock gasp when the baby started kicking in excitement at the proximity of its father. “You feel that, Sherlock?” John said quietly. “That is the baby you put into me, and let me tell you this – it’s all natural, what you are feeling. I feel it too but I don’t try to hide it. Lucy-”

  
“What about her? What-”

  
“She is still affecting the way you think things through. You think that someone is going to come in kidnap us if you show us too much love. But I promise you,” John said pulling back to look Sherlock in the eyes. “ _I won’t allow it to happen._ You don’t want it to happen, and you and I will do anything to protect each other, and with a baby to think of too, nothing changes that. We still will protect each other _and_ our baby.”

  
“What about the things I am feeling?” Sherlock asked, a keen look on his face, his pale eyes piercing. “I shouldn’t feel this strongly about wanting to touch you all the time. You wouldn’t like it.”

  
“You’re wrong,” John denied. “I would _love_ to have you touching me all the time. In fact, I want you to turn that laser focus on me and the baby, would love feeling it for the rest of my life. Don’t be afraid.”

  
Before Sherlock could deny anything John leaned up and kissed him fully on the mouth. Instead of diving right in, he just moved his lips over Sherlock’s in a comforting manner and let his hands come up to cup his Alpha’s face. He tried to put into the kiss how much he missed Sherlock, how much he wished Sherlock would do what John wanted and focus on him and baby. _‘Please Sherlock, understand.’_

  
John nearly fainted when he _finally_ felt Sherlock wrap one arm around his waist and the other start to pet his stomach gently. Sherlock pulled him closer, but being mindful of his stomach. The baby started kicking even more in excitement, almost following wherever Sherlock’s hand trailed. That warm feeling in John’s chest spread to the rest of his body, and in that moment he never felt so loved, even when he pulled back to look Sherlock in the eyes.

  
Sherlock wasn’t having it though and buried his head into where the neck and shoulder met. John didn’t understand at first until he felt a few wet spots on his exposed skin. He decided to ignore them in favour of wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist and just standing there, letting their bond reaffirm itself.

  
“I’m sorry,” Sherlock finally spoke after a few minutes. “I’m an idiot.”

  
“Hmmmm you are,” John agreed as they both pulled back to look at each other. “But you’re my idiot, and I love you.”

  
Sherlock’s eyes were a little red but he wore a small smile on his face as the two of them shared a little laugh. “I love you too,” Sherlock said before leaning down and pecking a kiss on John’s lips. John hummed in satisfaction just as the baby kicked again, reminding them that it was still there.

  
“Yes little one, we feel you,” John said, looking down at his stomach. “No need to kick so hard.”

  
“She’s a strong one, she’s not hurting you is she?” Sherlock asked, one hand still on John’s stomach.

  
John looked up at Sherlock, a little surprised. “She?”

  
“Obviously, John,” Sherlock huffed.

  
“Well, why don’t you tell me all about it while I get something to eat? The baby is craving vanilla ice cream and strawberry jam.”

  
“Hmmm, any other cravings? Because that one doesn’t sound very strange....” John could practically see the gears in Sherlock’s head turn as he thought of a new experiment- one John was happy to help in.

  
“No, you impossible man,” John laughed, taking Sherlock’s hand off his stomach before pulling him along to go upstairs. “But you never know, it may change. I still have three months left.”

  
Sherlock hummed in acknowledgement, too lost in his own world, but John knew he would hear about it later.

  
Later that night, sitting on Sherlock’s lap on the couch, eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream and jam, listening to Sherlock rattle off how he deduced their child’s gender and talking about upcoming experiments, John felt very content in life. He knew nothing in life was easy but right now, with his Mate behind him, rubbing his growing belly, and their baby kicking, John could truly say he was happy and loved.

  
And Christ knew, through hell and high water, that he would do anything to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst just to let you all know. I have finished the story but I am posting it slowly to torture you all. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA lolz jk jk


	4. BONUS

Three months after John and Sherlock had what they dubbed ‘The Talk,’ John gave birth to Lucia Holmes-Watson, a healthy baby girl with dark, curly hair and blue eyes, at home - as most Alpha/Omega couples did. In the following weeks they had a few guests that came to congratulate them, but none of them went up to their flat and most just stayed away. It was important for a newborn to become comfortable in their environment, and the only way to do so was to ensure that it knew its mother’s and father’s smells and not others. So Sherlock and John remained in their flat, relying on Mrs. Hudson to bring them groceries until Lucia had recognized John and Sherlock’s scents. About three weeks after the birth was when they had their first guest come up to the flat, plenty of time for Lucia to imprint and be comfortable in their home. As it turned out, it was Mycroft.

  
John had just put Lucia, Luci for short, down in her cot upstairs in what was once John’s room. He had left Sherlock lying on their sofa, where he had been lying with Luci before taking her upstairs, but as he came back down he saw that there was someone else there and that Sherlock was now standing near the window with his violin, poised to play something to get his older brother out of the room. John knew he wouldn’t though, it was more of a threat than anything else.

  
“Hello Mycroft,” John said quietly, coming further into the room. “How are you doing?”

  
“Very well,” Mycroft responded, casting a glance at Sherlock. “Gregory sends his greetings.”

  
“I take it he is busy, then,” John offered. He knew the real reason though as he cast a glance at his Mate, seeing his glare at the mere mention of another Alpha. It was another reason that people usually stayed away after an Omega gave birth - an Alpha’s territorial instinct kicked in to the maximum and it would be weeks before another Alpha could even be in the vicinity. It wasn’t only the Alphas though, John’s Omega senses were demanding that Mycroft leave the area, feeling threatened because what if his child picked up on his Omega scent? No, that wouldn’t do at all.

 

"Unfortunately," Mycroft sighed, "I actually do have to be somewhere soon. I came by to give you my congratulations and to see my new niece."

 

"She's asleep but I'm sure you can peek in to see her," John offered. "Just let me check something, and best make it quick." He went over to the table in the middle of the room where the baby monitor sat. He flicked it on, making sure that the baby was actually asleep (she was tricky like her father in that respect). When the only sound was the music box that John had opened before he left, playing a soothing happy tune that helped Luci rest, he turned to tell Mycroft that he could quietly go up - but the expression on his face stopped him. He had never seen the older man confused before, and John nearly asked what was wrong before the other shook his head and went upstairs.

 

John looked over at Sherlock hoping he would explain, but his Mate had turned his back to focus on the street, the violin tucked under his chin but his bow to his side. John sighed before taking the baby monitor and going to sit in his regular chair. There was a fascinating article in the newest medical journal, he might as well read it before the baby woke up.

 

Sitting down, John listened to the baby monitor and heard the door open. There was the sound of footsteps and then everything remained quiet except for the music. John focused on the words in the journal before he heard the footsteps retreat and he relaxed. Mycroft didn’t stay in the room long enough for Luci to pick up his scent.

 

Shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts, he went back to his journal just as Mycroft came back into the room. John thought he was going to leave with a quick goodbye, but instead he stood at the doorway staring at Sherlock. “You kept it,” Mycroft said, his voice surprisingly strained. “I didn’t even know you had it.”

 

Sherlock finally turned around, lowering his violin. “I made sure to hide it from you.”

  
John put aside his journal to watch the two brothers interact, clearly confused.

  
“Why?” Mycroft practically demanded.

  
“....I did try to visit you once,” Sherlock began. “After... you know.... I was outside your house when I saw it _left out with the rubbish._ I became so angry at you that I just took it and left.”

  
“And you’ve kept it all this time?” Mycroft softly said with a hint of awe and anger. “How very sentimental of you, brother.”

  
“It was her favourite gift from you, Mycroft!” Sherlock hissed. “How could you just throw it out - throw out everything of hers, to act like she never existed!”

  
“I wasn’t.... I wasn’t trying to delete her from my life, Sherlock. But I couldn’t always be reminded of her everywhere I looked.”

  
As the two brothers continued to hound each other, John thought about whatever it was they were discussing. _‘It’s something that Luci has that once belong to Mycroft’s Lucy....’_ All the things he and Sherlock bought except for... “Oh!” John exclaimed, making the two other men focus on him. John looked over at Mycroft and continued, “It’s the music box, isn’t it? That what used to belong to your Lucy.” John remembered when he had first seen the box so many months back when he first found Sherlock in 221C. He didn’t know it was a music box until a week later when Sherlock presented it to him and explained some of its history.

  
For his part Mycroft only flinched a little but answered nonetheless, “Yes, it was. It was the last gift I gave her.”

  
John didn’t hesitate. “Would you like it back?” he asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sherlock open his mouth to protest but with a quick glare his Mate shut his mouth, sending his own glare towards John. With the situation averted, John looked back at Mycroft, who was clearly thinking about John’s offer.

  
“No, thank you though, John,” Mycroft finally said, standing a little straighter. “It is very kind of you to offer it back but... it might be better if it stayed with Lucia.”

  
“You’re sure? It would be no trouble to give it back to you and I’m sure we could find another one.” Sherlock scoffed, seeming to be appalled by the idea, but before he could talk Mycroft answered.

  
“I’m sure, John. It would only gather dust in my home and remind me of... other times. Besides, Lucia does seem to enjoy it.”

  
“Yeah, she loves it,” John said with a big smile. “If we are in her room she has to have the music box open at all times or else she’ll be fussy. Sherlock’s fault entirely.”

  
“As long as she’s happy,” Sherlock said, looking back out of the window. “When she gets older we can tell her it was a gift from you, brother. She’ll enjoy that, I think.”

  
Mycroft let a little smile cross his face. “Yes, I believe she shall.... A good day to you both, then.” Nodding his head in goodbye Mycroft took his leave, allowing the two new parents some peace and quiet for now.

  
“So why did you keep the music box?” John asked curiously, once he was sure Mycroft was gone.

 

Sherlock paused, contemplating his answer before turning to look at his Mate. “Like Mycroft said, sentiment. Lucy always told me that it was the best gift from her Papa. After Mycroft got it for her, she would wrap it up and carry it around with her in her bag. I tried to tell her that she couldn’t always carry around an 18th century music box, but she was stubborn and did anyway. They were good memories I had of her.

 

“Perhaps part of me worried that if I didn’t have something of hers, that I would delete her. I didn’t want to forget her.”

 

“I don’t think that is something you can ever forget, Sherlock.” John stood up and went to Sherlock’s side to offer comfort. “You can’t forget loved ones like that no matter how hard you try to delete them.”

 

“It’s absurd.”

 

“No, it’s natural. And speaking of natural, I think we ought to get some sleep before the baby wakes up. I’m knackered from the late night, last night.” He grabbed Sherlock’s hand, entirely ready to take them back to their bedroom to sleep when Sherlock stopped him.

 

“John, wait...”

 

John stopped, looking up at his Mate and seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. “What’s wrong, love?”

 

Sherlock licked his lips. “You still have your old bed in Luci’s room, yes? If at all possible... do you think you could sleep there? With me?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” John said with a huge smile on his face. Interlacing their fingers, the duo quietly made their way upstairs into Luci’s room.

 

Long gone was John’s old room, now transformed into a garden theme room with pale green walls. The bed, now with more child-friendly bed sheets, was the first thing one saw when they entered and the window, the only one in the room, was hung with blackout curtains. Toys sat in the farthest corner of the room, away from the door. A white changing table and matching chest of drawers were pushed up against the back wall, while the white baby cot and a white wicker chair was across from it. In between the two was a small table with a lamp that when turned on projected stars on the ceiling. The music box sat there and, much to John’s amusement, so did an unopened ‘Baby’s First Chemistry Set.’

 

John started to make his way over to the bed but stopped when Sherlock let go of his hand. He turned to his Mate, one eyebrow raised, as he watched him go over to the crib and gently (John still had yet to figure out how he did it) picked up the baby without waking her. Coming back, he offered Luci to John, which John gladly accepted. Luci fussed a little but when she realized who was holding her, she went right back to sleep.

 

Then the two of them lay down on the bed, Sherlock laying down first with John following so the younger man could wrap his arms around the doctor. Sherlock had to lay on his side, with John laying on his back to allow Luci to rest on his chest. John slightly worried about cutting off circulation to Sherlock’s arm but the other man paid no mind as he snuggled up to John’s side. He gently kissed John’s temple and gave a quick glance at their daughter before laying his head down and closing his eyes.

 

John smiled, not really sure if Sherlock was going to sleep but happy he was staying. He too closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the mixture of his Mate’s scent and the smell of a baby. Luci’s head was resting in the center of his chest, so he focused on that, feeling her and Sherlock breathe against him. He was wrapped up in his own little cocoon of love.

 

And at that moment, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the story there folks. I hope you all enjoyed the story. :) I may be in a bad mood today, but I felt it was unfair not to post this for you all just because I am in shitty mood. Good night.


End file.
